The Adventures of Vampire Sorceress
Prologue Freedom, loyalty, friendship, life, courage, and willpower. These all mean something to me. In my long life, I have lived up to these things, and I will continue to do so. I've been through death and have come back, seen places that some could only dream of, and lived through so many dangers that I feel as though I have faced them all. Many of you may have never heard of me, or even care, but I will leave that decision in your hands alone. My name is Vampire Sorceress. I am 21 years old, but have lived a century. I use to go by another name in the past, but that was long ago. In my mind, I believe that a balance must be kept between good and evil. If this balance is broken, then the world could be destroyed. I myself struggle with this balance inside my very heart. As of now, darkness slowly claws at the good and is extinguishing it's light, making my heart a black pit of evil. Being the daughter of Jolly Roger, I assume that this was to be expected, yet I still fight. I not only fight for myself, but for those around me that need my help. I will tell you of my adventures that I have had so far in the Caribbean Sea. The tales that I have shared with my friends over the years... The Beginning The sky was clear, with no signs of a storm or clouds. The warmth of the sun reached out and touched the earths rugged surface and smooth waters. I opened my now dark blue eyes and sat up. I couldn't remember how I had gotten to this uninhabited island that had no name. I could hardly remember what had happened the day before. There was no shipwreck, I was sure of that because no remains of a ship was nearby. I sat up, the wind tossing my black hair around. Black hair? I thought. I didn't even remember the color of my hair, but I knew it didn't use to be black. With a heavy sigh, I got to my feet. I planned to look around, just to see if there were any islands that I would be able to see on the horizon, but something caught my eye. A white cloud stood on the horizon. "Wait," I said to myself. "That's a ships sail." It drew nearer with each passing minute. As it got closer, I waved my arms in the air, desperate to get to civilization. Time passed slowly, until at long last I could see the ship lower a dingy into the clear crystal water. When the dingy had reached land, five men walked toward me. The looks upon their faces suggested curiosity and wonder. "Thank you," I said. "How did you get here, young lady?" a man asked. A question that I don't even know the answer to, I thought. "I wish I knew, sir. Could you give me a lift to the nearest populated island?" The man nodded and led me to the dingy, then rowed to the ship. My feet hit the deck, and I looked around. The crew was hastily preparing to set sail again. They paid me no mind as I was escorted to the Captain's cabin. As I walked, with two crew members on wither side of me, I could feel their tension. Their heart beats thrummed quickly in their chests, eyes flitted to anything that moved, their breathing sounded almost like gasps. I couldn't help but give a little grin to myself as I wondered why, but deep down, I knew the reasons for their restlessness. Upon arrival, I was nugdged through the door. As soon as I was completely inside, the door slammed shut, sending a gust of wind to hit my back. The cabin was cozy, though it screamed of sadness and dark thoughts. Candles barely gave light, but my eyes were unaffected. There was a bed with red covers made of smooth silk, rugs made of fur from an animal I had never seen or heard of laid of the floors, portraits of sailing ships or islands were nailed to the black walls, and chests of gold were stashed in the darkest corner of the room. The strong stench of sweat and metal hung heavy in the air, making me want to gag. An antique desk carved from oak sat in the back, and behind it was a man. Both were silhouetted by the silver moon coming from the window behind the desk. The man was tall with muscles that seemed to flex every time he breathed for air. His eyes were hard, and were so dark, they were almost the centers of two different black holes. His hair was dark brown and clung to his forehead. He wore a white puffy shirt, uncommon to wear on a ship since it could snag onto something, black pants, and black mid-calf tall boots. He intimidated me to no end, however it was not his looks that made me feel this way, but rather his scent and his very presence seemed to haunt me. It felt like hours until words were spoken. "You may leave us now," the man said in a gruff tone. I turned, finding one of the crewmen that escorted me to the captain behind me. How long has he been there?, I thought. Surely, he wasn't here the whole time. (to be done at a later date) Category:Fan Stories